LOS GUARDIANES DE LA HARMONIA
by AEX3
Summary: La historia de cuatro chicos cuya vida cambio para siempre dejando atras su antigua vida para iniciar una nueva. Ellos se dan el deber de asegurarse de que las cosas pasen como ellos saben que deben pasar, aunque encontraran conflictos y en ocasiones sus emociones podran poner en juego el orden de las cosas, y algunas acciones imprudentes podrian causarles problemas.
1. Una nueva vida de cuatro

Hola a todos...por fin llega para ustedes el primer capitulo de mi primer fanfic, espero y les guste.

* * *

**LOS GUARDIANES DE LA HARMONIA CAP.1: "_UNA NUEVA VIDA DE 4_"**

Nos situamos un dia soleado eran cerca de las 4:30 pm. podemos ver que caminando por la acera se encuentran 4 muchachos que disfrutaban tranquilamente de una conversacion entre ellos.

Ese dia era especial, pues era la primera vez que estaban juntos todos por primera vez (se habian conocido hace bastante tiempo pero jamas se habian conocido en persona, al menos no todos al mismo tiempo), y ellos no sabian que ese dia todo cambiaria para ellos.

Estos chicos eran particularmente diferentes de los demas, dicho de otra forma, no son los tipicos muchachos que ves en la calle eran "distintos" eran: "BRONYS"...

?: sigo yo...haber...ah ya se!, ¿durante cuanto tiempo estuvo Nightmare Moon encerrada en la luna?

?: 1000 años...esa estuvo facil Lugo...no se te ocurrio otra mas dificil?

Lugo: hehehe...solo queria ver si se acordaban...haber Alexis es tu turno

Alexis: bueno, ¿quien es mayor: Pinkie o Fluttershy?

?: Fluttershy! por un año.

Alexis: bien Rafael...pero no hacia falta gritar-dijo mientras se sobaba los oidos

Rafa: lo siento...me deje llevar, es tu turno Dozal, no te molesta en serio que te digan Dozal?

Dozal: No realmente; pueden llamarme como quieran-dijo mientras dio una sonrisa leve-bueno mi pregunta es...-no pudo terminar de hablar

Lugo: De cuantas maneras te han llamado?-pregunto interrumpiendo a Dozal

Dozal:...mmm...me han llamado Alex, aunque parece que le pego mas a Alexis, Dozal, Lobito y Tati

Rafa: Taty?...buuffh...-dijo tratando de no reirse

Alexis: Lobito? porque te decian asi?

Dozal: No lo se...asi me decia, mejor dicho asi me dice mi abuelo...Oigan se supone que me tocaba preguntar a mi, no ustedes a mi

Lugo: hehehe lo siento...entonces cual es tu pregunta?

Dozal: Para ustedes quien es el mejor villano de la serie? Para mi Discord y ustedes?

Los tres pensaron un momento antes de responder...

Alexis: Rey sombra

Lugo: Discord

Rafa: Sombra...mi turno...si pudieran ir a Equestria en este momento, dejando todo atras, su vida, amigos, familia, toda esta vida que conocen...se irian?

Hubo un momento de silencio por la pregunta que habia hecho Rafa...pues aunque usualmente responderian "SI" sin vacilar, la forma en que pregunto hizo notar que la pregunta era para responder seriamente

Los 4 se quedaron callados...hasta que uno rompio el silencio

Alexis: llevando nuestras cosas?-dijo mientras señalaba las mochilas que llevaba cada uno

Cada uno llevaba en su mochila las cosas que tenian sobre la serie que tanto les gustaba pues el motivo que los unio era una reunion brony que iba a llevarse a cabo en esa ciudad ese mismo dia.

Rafa: si...

Voltearon a verse entre si para responder al mismo tiempo...

-Si lo haria-

Los muchachos siguieron caminando un rato mas mientras conversaban.

De pronto un suceso interrumpe su conversacion...la ciudad comenzo a temblar bruscamente de repente.

Rafa: ¿Que rayos sucede?

Lugo: Creo que es un terremoto

Dozal: en serio? vaya no me habia dado cuenta-dijo de forma sarcastica

Alexis: dejense de bromas y vayamonos de aqui

Los 4 comenzaron a corren buscando algun lugar seguro para refugiarse, pues el terremoto era cada vez mas fuerte y las estructuras de los edificios comenzaban a dañarse.

De pronto un poste de luz cae cortandoles el paso, no podian pasar pues los cables estaban expuestos.

Alexis: demonios...ahora que?

Rafa: por aqui-dijo mientras señalaba a un callejon

Sin ni siquiera pensarlo lo siguieron llegando a un callejon sin salida.

Lugo: regresemos...

Dozal: CUIDADO LUGO!

Lugo levanto la mirada y observo como caian escombros, retrocedio pero un pedazo le cae encima de la pierna impidiendole moverse.

Dozal corre a ayudarlo.

Lugo: AHH! JODER MI PIERNA!

Dozal: descuida te sacaremos...ALEXIS! que esperas una invitacion? ayudame a sacarlo!

Alexis reacciono y corrio en su ayuda...Dozal levanto el pedazo de escombro mientras Alexis lo sacaba, entre ambos lo ayudaron a caminar.

Dozal: Demonios ahora estamos atrapados...

El sonido del crujido del edificio sobre ellos empezo a aumentar.

Alexis: ese edificio se vendra a abajo pronto.

Los 4 se pegaron a la pared observando como el edificio comenzaba a agrietarse por fuera mostrando que estaba apunto de caer.

Esperaban su final.

Lugo: Dozal quiero que sepas que yo fui quien rompio tu control de xbox

Dozal: espera...QUE TU QUE?

En eso rafa siente de espaldas a la pared que su mano tocaba una perilla.

Rafa: miren! por aqui!

Ciertamente habia una puerta peculiar, era una puerta de color plateado que daba la impresion de estar hecha de metal, tenia un marco color turquesa que resaltaba mucho, el marco tenia una textura que era sensible al tacto y se distinguia el relieve como curvas y circulos contiuos; la perilla era de un color dorado con leves tonos obscuros que hacia parecer vieja la perilla, pero lo que mas destacaba a esa extraña puerta era lo que tenia enfrente: un grabado de una extraña imagen que resultaba digna de admirar, la imagen era la de un cielo que esta por eclipsar y podrias distinguir como el la luna se postraba sobre el sol dejando ver la mitad de este.

Alexis: espera..esa puerta estaba ahi?

Rafa: acaso importa?

Dozal: no creo que sea seguro entrar ahi

Lugo: quieres jugartela aqui afuera?

Dozal volteo a ver el edificio que ya estaba tambaleandose, y no en una direccion prometedora.

Dozal: pensandolo bien, ya me dio por entrar

Los cuatro entraron y cerraron la puerta detras de ellos. El cuarto estaba en penumbras a tal punto que pareciera que habias caido en un abismo y no podias distinguir si estabas de pie o en que posicion te encontrabas.

Alexis: No veo nada...donde estan?

Rafa: Alexisss...Alexisss

Alexis: Rafa? eres tu?

Rafa: no wey soy tu conciencia

Alexis: en serio?

Rafa: no tarado soy Rafa

Alexis: no veo nada

Dozal: debe ser por la excesiva obscuridad

Alexis: Dozal?

Dozal: ese soy yo, presente.

Rafa: y Lugo?

Lugo: No vino

Rafa: ha ha...muy gracioso.

Dozal: que alguien encienda la luz

Lugo: para?

Dozal: Pa' rezar...para ver, para que mas?

Los cuatro empezaron a andar a ciegas tratando de encontrar algun interruptor o cualquier cosa que generase luz.

Rafa: CREO QUE ENCONTRE ALGO! PARECE UNA PALANCA

Lugo: ...eso no es una palanca Rafa...

Rafa: ...SANTAS POKEBOLAS!...con razon estaba tan chiquita

Alexis-Dozal: HAHAHAHA...

Lugo: No inventes wey...es mi pierna

Rafa: por eso...como estas chaparro, pues tienes la pierna chica

Lugo: oshe

Alexis: Lugo

Lugo: eu?

Alexis: tu celular trae lampara?

Dozal: Lugo no tiene celular, es pobre

Lugo: OYE! ESO NO ES...bueno si...no soy pobre, solo no tengo celular.

Rafa: aja, lo que digas.

Dozal: Yo traigo mi celular

Alexis: y por que no lo sacaste antes?

Dozal: nadie pregunto

Justo en ese momento la habitacion se ilumina mostrando un gran resplandor blanco.

Rafa: crei que traias celular...no una lampara de estadio

Dozal: ni siquiera lo he sacado aun

Una vez que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la iluminacion pudieron observar su alrededor, la habitacion estaba vacia...literalmente, todo el cuarto estaba en blanco que ni siquiera podias saber si habia techo, suelo o incluso fondo de la habitacion.

Alexis: vaya...simplemente vaya...que clase de lugar es este...

Rafa: no lo se...pero parece que ya dejo de temblar, sera mejor salir de aqui...PERO QUE DIANTRES!

Lugo: que pasa?

Rafa: LA PUERTA!

Lugo: que? cual? no hay ninguna puerta...auch-es recibido con un zape

Dozal: eso mismo...se supone que entramos por una puerta, pero ya no esta

Lugo: aahhh...pero no hacia falta golpearme

Dozal: bueno, lo siento.

Alexis: que le habra pasado a la puerta, ni modo que le salieran piernas y se fuera...

Lugo: ...o desapareciera...sera que estamos muertos ya?

Dozal: veamos...-le da un pellizcon a Lugo

Lugo: aauuch!...y eso por que fue ahora?

Dozal: sentiste dolo...entonces no estamos muertos

Lugo: ahora yo -le da un golpe en el brazo a Dozal

Dozal: y bien? cuando quieras -dijo burlonamente

Lugo: es que no lo hice con ganas y no quiero lastimarte, pero a lo mejor si todos estamos muertos entre nosotros podemos lastimarnos entre nosotros

Alexis: pero muertos o no.. que hacemos ahora?

Rafa: caminar?

...

Alexis: supongo que no hay nada mas que hacer

Los 4 empezaron a caminar sin rumbo, caminaron, caminaron y caminaron por media hora hasta que...

Rafa: AAAHHH!...ya me harte...debimos habernos topado con alguna pared ya!

Alexis: oigan...no sienten extraño el suelo...se siente...mojado

Dozal: tienes razon...pero no hay agua

Lugo: a lo mejor hay jacuzzi en el cielo

Dozal: ...pero no señal para el telefono

Rafa: acaso esto podria empeorar?

De pronto agua empieza a llenar el lugar, el agua subia rapidamente, pero no se veia de donde provenia.

Rafa: genial? lo que faltaba, yo y mi bocota -decia mientras recibia una mirada molesta de sus amigos -sobrevivimos a un terremoto para morir ahogados

Dozal: NO NI MERGAS!, no tengo agendado morir hoy

Alexis: entonces que hacemos?

Lugo: na-da-remos na-da-remos en el mar en el mar...

Rafa-Dozal-Alexis: LUGO!

Lugo: Ups...

Alexis: aunque tiene razon...nademos hacia arriba

Rafa: y que haremos cuando lleguemos hasta arriba

Alexis: despues te preocupas por eso...

El agua empezo a subir rapidamente, llegando a cubrirlos casi por completo, empezaron a nadar hacia arriba pero el agua comenzaba a subir mas rapido y parecia no tener fin.

Lugo: si...seguimos asi...no aguantaremos...-le costaba cada vez mas mantenerse a flote

El agua subia y subia, el tiempo pasaba y con este sus fuerzas se acababan.

Rafa: ya...no...puedo...mas...lo siento -dicho esto rafa dejo de esforzarse, su cuerpo no podia seguir mas.

-NO! RAFA!-gritaron los tres al unisono con un tono de tristeza en sus voces, pero era inutil habian perdido vista de Rafa inmediatamente.

-Lugo: yo...ah..tampoco...puedo...mas...-diciendo esto dejo de luchar y se rindio ante su inminente destino

Alexis: joder...mis brazos...

Dozal: vamos...resiste

Alexis: olvidalo, no podemos seguir asi para siempre...tarde o temprano sera...

Dozal: pero...

Alexis: lo siento...

Dicho esto la habitacion parecia vacia otra vez, Dozal solo podia oir su respiracion y como latia su corazon cada vez mas rapido, sus brazos comenzaban a doler por el excesivo esfuerzo, ahora que perdio todo dejarse ir no lucia tan mal, la soledad en ese inmenso vacio interminable era abrumadora...

Dozal: y si Alexis tenia razon? y si esto jamas acabara? -se como su voz se quebraba- ya los perdi a ellos, que caso tiene seguir intentandolo lo siento...

Ese brillo que llenaba la habitacion era sustituido por obscuridad conforme se hundia mas, sus brazos por fin descansaban y por alguna razon se sentia...bien...era como si nada estuviera mal. Cerrando poco a poco los ojos se dignaba a aceptar ese final. Pero algo extraño paso, logro divisar a lo lejos un brillo pero no como el que estaba en la habitacion era un resplandor que resultaba familiar, un brillo que generaba calor y a la vez dio esperanza.

* * *

_Este es el primer fanfic que escribo...ya tengo parte del segundo capitulo escrito...espero y les guste._


	2. Cuatro nuevos ponys en Equestria

**Hola a todos aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo de mi primer fic "LOS GUARDIANES DE LA HARMONIA" lamento si tarde demasiado, pero estuve ocupado con unos asuntos personales**

* * *

_**"LOS GUARDIANES DE LA HARMONIA CAP. 2: Cuatro nuevos ponys en Equestria"**_

Con sus ultimas fuerzas intento nadar hacia ese brillo, sus brazos comenzaban a arder, logra divisar las ondas y el reflejo de la luz en el agua, lograba ver la superficie, era tan poca la distancia pero se hacia eterno, sus pulmones no soportaban mas estaba apunto de soltarlo...por fin sale a la superficie dando un gran respiro para tomar una bocanada de aire.

Por fin habia salido y lo primero que hizo fue acercarse a una orilla cercana que estaba ahi. Sus brazon no respondian y lo unico que pudo hacer fue acostarse boca arriba, poco a poco su respiracion se normalizo.

Podia verse un cielo azul y despejado, muy bello, no era como el cielo que acostumbraba ver, lleno de humo y de tono gris a veces sepia.

Movio la cabeza tratando de ver a sus alrededores para ver donde se encontraba...era una especie de lago con grandes y frondosos arboles alrededor.

Dozal: ah...ah...lo logre...mi cabeza y pulmones casi explotan...fue interesante...pero...ellos no pudieron...

El recuerdo de como vio ir a sus amigos habia vuelto y dolia mas pues ahora se sentia solo, incluso se preguntaba si hizo lo correcto al salir de ahi.

Una vez que su cuerpo y musculos se relajaron y recupero suficientes fuerzas, se sento...pero una sorpresa lo tomo al notar un cambio, su cuerpo, estaba diferente, sentia sus extremidades extrañas

Dozal: que...raro...-con un poco de dificultad se dirigio a la orilla del lago, solo para observar en su reflejo que lo que temia era cierto- que me paso?-se miro lo que antes eran sus manos, pues ahora habian sido sustituidas por pezuñas, y en el reflejo no es lo que solia ver al mirarse al espejo, lo que veia era el reflejo de un equino color gris claro, con una melena de un color azul fuerte con una franja rosa de tono rojizo, lo mismo era con la cola, tenia ojos azul claro y algo sobresalia de su cabeza, era puntiagudo y estaba adherido a su cabeza como si fuese parte de esta.

Dozal: soy...soy...un PONY!-exaltado se levanta al instante-pero como paso?

*CRACK! se oyo desde unos arbustos.

Dozal: quien anda ahi? muestrate!

Lugo: Dozal? eres tu?

Dozal: Lugo? donde estas? crei que habias muerto...-sus palabras se ahogaron al verlo, pues lo que vio fue el mismo cambio en el, ahora el era un pegaso amarillo claro con una crin y cola azul

Lugo: eres tu?-dijo sorprendido- te vez...diferente

Dozal: (es en serio? el completo cambio fisico en mi anatomia no te dice nada?) oh eso...debe ser mi nuevo corte...o talvez, mmm, no se podria ser quizas que SOY UN PONY!

Lugo: podria ser, podria ser, pero no estoy seguro

Dozal: *facehoove* Lugo...ven aqui un momento...dime que vez ahi?-decia señalando el reflejo de ellos en el lago

Lugo: un par de ponys, que me resultan familiar...porque preguntas?

Dozal: Lugo, amigo mio, estimado colega, camarada, hermano-pone un casco sobre su hombro-eso es nuestro reflejo, somos ponys-dijo con demasiada calma que sonaba forzada evitando darle un golpe por la ignorancia de la situacion

Lugo: mmmmmmmm...ahora que lo dices...no, creo que me daria cuenta si soy un pony

Dozal: SOLO MIRATE!

Lugo empezo a observarse mirando lo que antes eran sus manos y piernas, tocandose la cara con ambos cascos

Lugo: no puedo creerlo...tienes razon!

Dozal: ya era hora, nos vemos como nuestros oc...por cierto que paso despues de que tu sabes...

Lugo: te refieres a lo que paso en la habitacion?...pues me hundi y cerre los ojos, fue como si me hubiera quedado inconciente al abrir los ojos estaba recostado en unos arbustos por alla-dijo señalando por donde habia venido

Dozal: ya veo...yo alcanze a ver una luz y nade hacia ella...al llegar sali de ese lago de ahi...pero si tu estas aqui, quiere decir que tambien...?

Alexis: si, nosotros tambien estamos aqui-dijo un unicornio de color azul obscuro con una crin recortada de color negro con una franja azul celeste y la cola corta color negro, quien venia acompañado de otro unicornio cafe con una crin negra y una franja roja al igual que su cola quien venia asombrado observando su cuerpo sin poder creer aun lo que pasaba.

Dozal: no puedo creerlo!

Alexis: que estemos vivos?

Dozal: no, que tienes cara de yegua hahaha-dijo burlonamente

Alexis: oye...eso no es...-se miro al su reflejo en el lago-RAYOS! TIENES RAZON!

Lugo: te lo dije

Dozal: pero yo lo dije

Lugo: si, pero yo te apoye

Dozal: eehhg...olvidalo...que le pasa a rafa, si es rafa verdad?

Alexis: si es el, aun no cree que sea un pony lleva asi un buen rato-decia mientras miraba a rafa quien parecia estar inmerso en su mundo ignorando todo lo demas

Dozal: Lugo acaba de darse cuenta que es un pony

Alexis: en serio? hahahaha

Lugo: no es cierto...fue hace 5 minutos

Alexis: ahahaha bueno...en fin, como pas..

Dozal: espera...-se dirigio a rafa quien seguia perdido, paso su casco por delante de el y no hubo respuesta-hola! hay alguien ahi? juraria que escuche un eco ahi dentro

Lugo: como lo despertamos?

Dozal: mmmm...hehehehe se me ocurre como-dijo con una mirada maliciosa

Alexis: que piensas hacer?

Dozal: digamos que tratare de no ser tan "seco" ahora, ayudenme

Rafa: (no puedo creer que sea un pony, y soy mi oc, estare soñando, sera que es real, acaso..) AAHHHH! FRIOOO! ESTA FRIAAA...pe-pe-pe-roooo que-que-que les pasa bola de-de-de locos.

Alexis: ya era hora, estabas desconectado

Lugo: no respondias

Dozal: asi que decidimos que debias bañarte

Rafa: pe-pe-pero no era ne-nesario ser ta-ta-tan agresivos

Alexis: fue la unica forma de que despertaras, en fin ya estas bien

Rafa: si por bien te refieres a que me va a dar hipotermia, pues si estoy bien

Alexis: como decia...como paso esto?

Rafa: acaso importa?-dijo recuperandose de la empapada que recibio-somos ponys y estamos en equestria

Alexis: no podemos estar seguros de ello

Lugo: ponys multicolores parlantes, unicornios, pegasos...tienes razon no puede ser equestria...debe ser San Diego

Dozal-Rafa: hahahahah

Alexis: chistosito-dijo en tono algo molesto-digo que deberiamos asegurarnos

Dozal: Alexis tiene razon, deberiamos confirmar

Rafa: puff...esta bien-dijo de mala gana-aunque no le veo el sentido, es obvio que estamos en Equestria.

Lugo: solo una duda...donde estamos y como salimos de aqui?

Dozal: esas fueron dos

Alexis: mmmm...veamos-dijo mirando a su alrededor-hay muchos arboles no veo una salida, seria facil perderse

Dozal: sigamos al sol dah, asi no nos perderemos

Rafa: muy bien yo primero-dijo mientras se adentraba entre los arboles

Alexis: HEY! recuerda que no vienes solo

Dozal: no nos dejes

Lugo: mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...el sol?

Dozal: solo siguenos

Los cuatro comenzaron a adentrarse entre los arboles

Rafa: no aguanto mas, no saldremos de aqui jamas, llevamos horas caminando moriremos de hambre tendremos que comernos al Lugo...yo pido la pierna

Lugo: OSHE! la pierna es lo que mas me gusta yo la queria

Alexis: Rafa tranquilo, nadie se comera a nadie

Lugo: ah no?-dijo Lugo quien ya se estaba mordiendo el brazo todo lleno de baba

Dozal: ademas solo llevamos 3 minutos caminando.

Lugo: miren! una luz-señalando hacia adelante con su pata babeada

Rafa: NO! NO VAYAN HACIA LA LUZ! TODAVIA TENEMOS COSAS POR QUE VIVIR!

Alexis: hahaha..melodramatico

Rafa: hahaha solo bromeaba, debe ser la salida de aqui-mientras caminaba tropezo con algo estampando la cara contra el suelo

Lugo: te caiste?

Rafa: nooo-dijo sarcasticamente-solo queria ver de cerca el suelo

Alexis: con que tropezaste, parecen mochilas?

Dozal: son alforjas-tomo una y reviso su interior-son nuestras cosas!

Alexis: ni me acordaba de ellas

Tomaron cada quien su alforja correspondiente y siguieron caminando.

Al llegar de donde provenia la luz ciertamente era la salida, por fin estaban al aire libre, sintiendo la brisa, una vez que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la iluminacion y por fin con una visibilidad total se dieron el tiempo para admirar el hermoso paisaje y mirar a su alrededor.

Alexis: bueno, ciertamente esto aclara donde estamos-dijo con una mirada intelectual

Lugo: en serio?

Alexis: si...estamos a la mitad de la nada

Rafa-Dozal-Lugo: ...

Rafa: es obvio que es...

Dozal: San Diego?-dijo con una leve sonrisa burlona

Rafa: si..digo no, Equestria...bueno...DIRECTO A PONYVILLE!-diciendo esto salio disparado corriendo

Alexis: AL MENOS SABES DONDE QUEDA!-le grito haciendole regresar

Rafa: A PEDIR INDICACIONES!-dijo mirando a su alrededor buscando señales de vida-mmm...nada por aqui, nada por alla, nada por aculla, ALLA!-dijo señalando a lo lejos una carreta que iba siendo tirada por un viejo pony gris obscuro con crin plateada

Dozal: vamos a preguntarle

Alexis: disculpe señor?

Viejo pony: eh? si? que sucede jovencita?

Alexis: no soy...-fue interrumpido

Rafa: ESTAMOS EN EQUESTRIA?! VERDAD QUE SI VERDAD?!

Viejo Pony: muchachito malcriado no grite de esa forma-dijo el viejo pony en forma molesta

Lugo: disculpelo señor es algo...imperactivo e imprudente

Viejo Pony: esta bien...en mis tiempos los ponys eran educados y respetaban a sus mayores, y respondiendo a tu gritona pregunta...si, si estamos en Equestria eso es logico jovencitos-dijo volviendo a calmarse despues de ser sucumbido por el grito de Rafa

Los cuatro se emocionaron ante las palabras de aquel pony, pero conservaron la calma, al menos la mayoria

Rafa: lo ven?! se los dije!

Dozal: Rafa por favor comportate

Alexis: disculpe señor pero estamos algo perdidos...podria decirnos donde queda ponyville?

Viejo Pony: hare algo mucho mejor que eso linda jovencita-metio el casco en la carreta y saco un pergamino-tomen, es un mapa esto los ayudara...nosotros estamos aqui-dijo señalando un punto en el mapa

Dozal: muchas gracias señor...

Short Prust: Soy Short Prust, pero pueden llamarme Shorty...ya debo irme espero haberlos ayudado

Lugo: si, muchas gracias shorty

Dozal: solo una cosa mas shorty, cuanto falta para la celebracion del verano?

Shorty: mmmm...unos 3 meses.

Dozal: gracias por todo

Shorty: no fue nada, adios jovencitos

Los 4: adios-dijieron al unisono despidiendose de Shorty

Con esto Shorty se retiro del lugar dejandolos nuevamente solos con el mapa.

Rafa: ahora si...directo a ponyville

Dozal: no tan rapido Rafa

Rafa: di-rec-to...a...Po-ny-vi-lle-haciendo movimientos exageradamente lentos y hablando en camara lenta

Dozal: hahahahah no... no iremos a ponyville

Rafa-Alexis-Lugo: QUE? PORQUE?-dijieron al mismo tiempo pareciendo coro

Dozal: digo que no iremos...aun, primero iremos a vivir a otro lugar

Rafa: porque?

Alexis: no pense decir esto, pero concuerdo con rafa...porque?

Dozal: para no tener que mentir

Rafa-Alexis: ...?

Lugo:...ahh! ya entendi, para que cuando alguien nos pregunte en ponyville de donde somos no tendriamos que mentir verdad?

Dozal:...si...tienes razon-dijo sorprendido por la deduccion de su amigo-tendremos que ir a vivir por un tiempo a otro lado, y asi podremos aprender "como ser ponys"

Alexis: si lo pones de ese modo suena logico

Rafa: pero cuando iremos a ponyville?

Dozal: nos reuniremos dos semanas antes de la celebracion para irnos juntos a ponyville, yo ire a Canterlot

Rafa: yo igual

Lugo: yo a cloudsdale

Alexis: y yo a Manehattan? Ponyhattan? como lo llamen aqui

Dozal: nos veremos en canterlot para irnos todos juntos de acuerdo?

Lugo-Alexis: bien

Rafa: y por que no aqui?

Dozal: porque lo olvidarias

Rafa: no es cierto

Alexis: si lo harias

Lugo: definitivamente

Rafa: ...bien...

Dozal: otra cosa, ya no nos presentaremos con nuestros nombres, sino con el de nuestros oc...pero no debemos olvidar nuestros verdaderos nombres, algun dia seran utiles

Rafa: entonces yo sere Rank Shadow

Lugo: Meteor Strike reportandose

Alexis: Hidden Truth

Dozal: Light stone

Rank: hahaha no me habia dado cuenta hahaha

Meteor: de que Alexis tiene cara de yegua? tardaste demasiado en darte cuenta

Rank: hahaha eso no, eso cualquiera se da cuenta...digo de que ni el ni Dozal tienen cutie mark-dijo señalando los costados de Alexis y Dozal

Alexis y Dozal se miraron los costados confirmando lo que Rafa decia

Meteor: haahaha cierto

Meteor-Rank: pam pam azucar con pan hahaha costados en blanco-dijieron burlandose.

Hidden: ah si! bueno pues ustedes...si tienen cutie mark que les parece eso?...si tienen

La cutie mark de Rank era una nota musical y un signo de interrogacion cruzados, el de Meteor era un meteorito en si con llamas a su alrededor.

Meteor: son las cutie mark que hicimos para nuestros oc

Light: bueno...ya nos desviamos del tema, debemos establecer ciertas

Rank: regla numero uno, nunca hablar del club del frijol.

Light: no, como decia:

1.- Ya no podemos hacer mencion de nuestros nombres humanos

2.- Dejaremos de lado toda costumbre humana, eso incluye lenguaje, modales y habitos incluyendo los alimenticios

3.- No debemos decir a nadie sobre nuestro origen

4.- Seremos discretos en cuanto a nuestra nueva identidad, como somos nuevos en esto de ser ponys tratemos de no llamar la atencion demasiado

5.- Ocultaremos nuestras cosas bronys de todos

6.- Seremos cuidadosos con lo que decimos

7.- y lo mas importante... no haremos nada que cambie el curso de la historia de como se supone que debe pasar

Meteor: y estas fueron las siete reglas mas estrictas segun Dozal

Rank: hahaha buena esa Lugo-dijo chocando los cascos con Lugo

Hidden: el primer brohoof de la historia humana en equestria

Light: supongo, que ya es hora de que cada quien tome su camino

Hidden: y empear nuestras nuevas vidas como ponys

Rank: y reencontrarnos despues para ir a ponyville

Meteor: y vivir aventuras que solo soñabamos

Hidden: preparense para los problemas pues lo vimos en equestrianet  
Light: mas vale que teman, esto no es internet  
Rank: para proteger al mundo de la devastacion  
Light: y unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nacion  
Hidden: para denunciar los males del bullying y los haters  
Rank: y extender nuestro reino hasta Veracruz  
Light: Light!  
Rank: Rank!  
Hidden: Hidden!  
Rank: el equipo brony viajando a la velocidad de la luz  
Hidden: rindanse ahora o preparense para ser ponyficados  
Meteor: Miauw asi es!

Los 4: brohoof!

Los cuatro chocaron los cascos y tomaron sus caminos, repartieron el mapa para que cada quien supiera como llegar a su destino. Asi es como los cuatro tomaron caminos separados dos se dirigian a Canterlot, y los otros dos a Cloudsdale y Ponyhattan. No era un adios, solo un hasta luego, pues se volverian a verse despues de haberse acostumbrado a ese nuevo estilo de vida para ir a ponyville, el lugar al que solo podian soñar con ir, y vivirian aventuras.

...

...

...

...

Meteor: un momento...NO SE VOLAR! COMO LLEGARE A CLOUDSDALE!?

* * *

**Gracias por leer este capitulo y lamento si los hice esperar, pero como dije estuve ocupado...**

**De igual manera tratare de no tardar tanto en subir el siguiente.**

**Pueden visitar mi pagina de Facebook _"Venimos a hablarle sobre la palabra de Celestia"_**

www. facebook LaPalabraDeCelestia? ref=hl (elimina los espacios)


End file.
